bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Buddy Boris/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Buddy Boris. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay Current = WanderingCutout9.jpg|Boris before coming out, using hacks. WanderingCutout8.png|Ditto. |-|Pre-Update = 35.png|Boris walking into Henry's view at the end of the chapter. BorisTheAdorable.gif|Boris walking into the room at the end of the chapter, animated. Boris.png|Boris standing in front of Henry at the end of the chapter. BehindBoris.jpg|Boris before coming out, while hacking. Miscellaneous 37.png|Boris' legs and feet at the end of Chapter 2 with Sammy's remains, far from the top right. This image was used in Chapter 2's first release until the release Chapter 3, and it still can be located in the game files. Boris-S3Vault.jpg|A screenshot of Boris from Chapter 2's pre-update, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay WelcomeToMyHome.jpg|Boris sitting in his seat from the Safehouse. Boris.jpg|Boris in the safe room with Henry, sitting next to the round table. Tumblr ox0dl0OFde1vm4izfo1 1280.png|Ditto. CookingWithBoris.jpg|Ditto. Doggie.png|Boris with a bone in his mouth. TheHall.jpg|Boris before going to the dark hallway with Henry. Bone.png|Ditto. Flashlight.jpg|Boris in a dark hall with Henry. Darkness.jpg|Ditto. DrawnToDarkness.jpg|Ditto. BorisTheAngel.jpg|Boris standing next to the next entrance from Level 9. Boris_meeting_Dead_Boris.jpeg|Boris looking at the dead Boris clone. Clone_Room.jpg|Ditto. AlicesVictums.jpg|Ditto. BorisYourCutenessIsShowing.jpg|Ditto, but from on top of one of the Boris Clone's operating tables. Fisher_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Boris in the locked elevator with Fisher. Scared_Boris.jpg|Boris cowering in fear in the elevator when an enemy is close. BorisScared.png|Ditto. 20180120195524_1.jpg|Ditto. Glitched-Striker.jpg|Ditto, but with Striker glitching on top of the elevator. BendyBoris.png|Boris shaking in fear while Ink Bendy is in the elevator. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|The frightened Boris in the elevator with Ink Bendy and Henry. Boris_with_Alice.jpg|Boris trying to wake up Henry before Twisted Alice snatches him during the chapter's end. LevelS.jpg|Boris trying to wake Henry up. Tumblr ox0c330eYt1w7j8tyo2 540.jpg|Boris getting dragged away by Twisted Alice from the ending. CH3_Angel.png|Boris being strapped to the table, as seen in the "Path of the Angel" ending. BorisOn14.png|Boris glitched onto Level 14. 20171226110559 1.jpg|Boris walking in the lift. Chapter+3+Screenshot+35 (1).png|Boris far away. ImproovedLevelS.jpg|Ditto. 20171229171107 1.jpg|Ditto. Level K.jpg|Boris walking down to the elevator in Level K. KnickKnackPaddywhack.PNG|A close-up Boris with the bone in his mouth. Screenshot_2019-11-27-19-25-25.png Screenshot 2019-11-29-19-53-23.png Miscellaneous DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Boris in the "The Ink Demon is out there" teaser for Chapter 3, holding a wrench. Level-9.jpg|Boris from the screenshot of Level 9 posted by the game's official Twitter account. Chapter+3+Screenshot+17.png|Boris in the elevator in one of Chapter 3's screenshots. Ch3screenshot5.jpg|Boris in one of Chapter 3's screenshots. Boris and the Dark Survival In-game Batds-bookgameplay1.png|The player playing as Boris in Boris and the Dark Survival. Batds-borisdrinkingsoup.png|Boris drinking Bacon Soup from the Tasty Eats Machine. Batds-borisbone1.png|Boris with his bone. Models/Textures Boris-model.jpg|Boris from the modeling program by Pascal. Boris-rig.png|The rigged model of Boris from the pre-update before Chapter 3. SShot_0078.png|Current rigged model of Boris. Boris-the-Wolf.png|Boris' render ripped by the user SeriousNorbo for credit. It was used for the poster banner for Bendy merchandise at the NY Toy Fair 2018. ArchBoris.png|Boris in The Archives. Merchandise Hey-Buddy.jpg|Boris from the "HEY BUDDY' shirt. Save-Me.jpg|Boris from the "SAVE ME!" shirt. Boris-figure.jpg|Boris' action figure. Animation Videos Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2-3 Boris Idle, Cower and Walk animation cycle, 360 turnaround|A preview video of Boris' animations. Miscellaneous DbtrOhVXcAANU5x.jpg|Boris from the concept artwork by Gavin McCarthy. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries